cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play 6th Anniversary Promo
1. Pre 6th Anniversary CP ① Special Gacha☆ Term: 01/10/2020 15:00 ~ 01/20/2020 15:00 JST Special Gacha Vol.1! ♡Momo Selection♡ Momo Selection only contains Face & Unique Top Items! No-double until you get all the items♡ Get super cute items♪ Vol.2 is also coming♪ Term: 01/20/2020 15:00 ~ 01/31/2020 15:00 JST Look forward to what will be in it♪ 2. Special Coin CP☆ Term: 01/10/2020 15:00 ~ 01/31/2020 15:00 JST You can get special items by spending Coins during the campaign! Get special outfit items by consuming Coins on your favorite Gachas or Packs! ※ After you consume enough Coins, the button to get the item will appear in My Show. Tap the button to get the item. Information (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play 6th Anniversary Pre-Promo 1 - Spend Coins Promotion.jpg|Spend Coins Promotion's What's New Sub-Banner (Image) CocoPPa Play 6th Anniversary Pre-Promo 1 - Spend Coins Promotion.jpg|Spend Coins Promotion's Image (Head Accessories) Warm Winter Orange on Head ver.A orange.png|(Head Accessories) Warm Winter Orange on Head ver.A orange 3. Twitter Survey No.1! Original Gacha Revival☆ Term: 01/15/2020 15:00 ~ 01/18/2020 15:00 JST On Twitter survey during the Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019, "Star Child Unicorn" was selected as the most favorite Original Gacha, and it will be back as promised♪ Don't miss this great chance to get very very cute items♪ 4. VIP Gacha Revival & VIP Ticket Gacha Discount☆ Revival of Previous VIP Gacha! VIP Gacha Revival Vol.1 『Idols on Stage!』 Period: 01/16/2020 15:00 ~ 01/25/2020 15:00 JST VIP Gacha Revival Vol.2 『Banquet of Festive Crane』 Period: 01/25/2020 15:00 ~ 01/31/2020 15:00 JST For this revival, we are having a campaign where you can get VIP Gacha Tickets at a better price! 1st and 2nd Play of VIP Gacha will be discounted during the campaign♪ Of course there it will be no-double until 3rd Play♡ 1st Play: 300 Coins 2nd Play: 400 Coins After 3rd Play: 500 Coins Period①: 01/16/2020 15:00 ~ 01/18 15:00 JST Period②: 01/25/2020 15:00 ~ 01/27/2020 15:00 JST It's a great chance to get VIP Gacha Ticket! 5. Key Item Gacha Ticket is Back♡ "Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin Gacha" is for Premium Coin Gacha in the Gacha List. "Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket Gacha" is for Premium Coin Gacha in the Gacha List. You can exchange these tickets for key item at the Gacha Promo in each Gacha. Special Pack contains Key Item Gacha Ticket and Premium Gacha Ticket, and you can purchase up to three times in each Term♡ (Sub-Banner) No Doubles Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin Pack.jpg|No Doubles Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin Pack (Pack) Ticket - Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin Gacha.jpg|Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin Gacha (Pack) Ticket - Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket Gacha.jpg|Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket Gacha Sales Term①: 01/10/2020 15:00 ~ 01/16/2020 15:00 JST Sales Term②: 01/16/2020 15:00 ~ 01/24/2020 15:00 JST Sales Term③: 01/24/2020 15:00 ~ 01/31/2020 15:00 JST Validity Period of Key Item Ticket: 01/10/2020 15:00 ~ 01/31/2020 15:00 JST They are available only during the campaign period, so don't miss them♪ ※ All players can purchase each pack only once in each term. ※ You can purchase only once in Term②, even if you didn't purchase in Term①. ※ Please note that Key Item Ticket will expire after this campaign ends. 6. Special Login Bonus☆ Term: 01/10/2019 15:00 ~ 01/30/2020 15:00 JST During this campaign period, there will be a special login bonus in addition to the normal login bonus♪ Log-in everyday and GET outfit items! Log-in 2 Days···Hanafuda on Silk Hat ver.A green Log-in 7 Days···Hanafuda on Boy Short Hair ver.A blue Log-in 12 Days···Hanafuda Kimono One-Piece ver.A green Log-in 20 Days···Iris and Dew Decor2 ver.1 There are more items other than outfit items! Don't forget to log-in and get Gacha Ticket and outfit items♪ (Login Bonus) CocoPPa Play 6th Anniversary Pre-Promo 1.jpg (Head Accessories) Hanafuda on Silk Hat ver.A green.png|(Head Accessories) Hanafuda on Silk Hat ver.A green (Hairstyle) Hanafuda Boy Short Hair ver.A blue.png|(Hairstyle) Hanafuda Boy Short Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Hanafuda Kimono One-Piece ver.A green.png|(Tops) Hanafuda Kimono One-Piece ver.A green (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play 6th Anniversary Pre-Promo 1.jpg We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! Category:2020 Category:2020 Promotion Category:Promotions Category:Anniversary